Profilers and Psychics
by psychshuleslover2000
Summary: How will the BAU deal with working with Shawn Spencer, head Psychic of the SBPD? Set season one for both shows. There is an explanation off each show chapter one in case you don't watch one of the two shows. Review please.
1. Prologue

**Crossover Prologue**

 **A/N So yeah a crossover fic. I have descriptions below so someone from each fandom won't be lost about the other show, then the next chapter will be the actual start of the story. Please review after this chapter! You can skip this chap if you watch both shows! Oh and rated T/M because I am talking about like sex crimes and kids being abducted and murdered... You know the usual CM stuff... Please review cause if no one wants to read it I'm not going to waste my time on it.**

 **So, CM fans:** I will tell you about psych. Head Detective Carlton Lassiter is Lassie. He doesn't like Shawn (the psychic) or FBI agents getting in the way if his investigations. Junior Detective Juliet O'Hara is Jules, (she likes Shawn, although they aren't a thing till season five.) Burton Guster is Gus and is Shawn's best friend. He knows Shawn isn't psychic. Chief Karen Vick is referred to as Chief or Karen. Shawn is a fake psychic who is really just hyper observant with an eidetic memory(like Reid). Gus knows he's not psychic, everyone else is oblivious. Shawn is cocky, makes a lot of 80's references and inappropriate jokes, and both he and Gus are big flirts.

 **Psych fans:** I will tell you about CM. Aaron Hotchner is Hotch, then Jason Gideon (he's pretty much in charge. Hotch second). Elle Greenaway (specializes in sex crimes) is new to the BAU. (2nd Ep s1) Derrick Morgan, and Penelope Garcia (Garcia is the techie they call on the phone often) flirt a lot, but are just friends. Dr. Spencer Reid is a 23 yr old genius with an eidetic memory. Jennifer Jareau is JJ. She is the communications liaison, but might as well be a profiler as her job uses profiling too and she's around the profilers so often. They profile behavior and come up with a profile of the suspect to help them figure out who it is. They deal mostly with serial killers but also child abductions, bombings, family annihilators etc. And above all, they do NOT like psychics.

Now on to Chapter One! Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Crossover Chapter 1**

 **A/N So here is the actual chapter one. This is set mid to late season one in notch shows. Don't own psych or CM. Please R &R and tell me what you think!**

Shawn impatiently tapped his foot on the ground waiting for the Lassie and Jules to come out of Chief Vick's office. It was a bad case. Three children were dead already and chief Vick had resorted to calling the FBI's BAU unit. Behavior Analysis Unit? 'They did what Shawn did so why could they solve the case when he couldn't?' He wondered. They were competition and he did not like competition.

"They've been in there a while haven't they?" Gus said to him.

Shawn nodded annoyed that he wasn't included in the meeting. He was technically hired as a consultant on the case. But the Chief said this 'was serious' and to 'act professional' because this was an 'elite group of agents' who specialized in serial killers. Lassie was grumbling about how they didn't need the FBI until the chief shut him up by saying that if they didn't need the FBI, three children wouldn't be dead.

Five minutes later Chief Vick, Lassie and Juliet came out of Chief Vick's office followed by six FBI agents.

"Agents, this is , our outside consultant-" Chief started, but Shawn cut her off.

"I'm the head psychic of the SBPD with my partner magic head," Shawn said.

Gus made a face. "My name is Burton Guster, Gus."

Shawn saw look between the tall black haired agent in the old building one. His presence obviously wasn't appreciated.

"Right," the Chief said with a sigh. "Mr. Spencer Mr. Guster these are agents Jason Gideon, Aaron Hotchner, Elle Greenaway, Derrick Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, and Spencer Reid."

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Gideon corrected eying Shawn.

"Dr. Spencer Reid," Chief said. "Mr. Spencer you are to cooperate with these agents and share all leads you may have. This is not the time for theatrics."

"Aye aye Chief," Shawn said saluting her like an army guy. Chief Vick just rolled her eyes.

"Agents, detective Lassiter and O'Hara will show you to the conference room. We put the evidence board in there for you," Chief said.

"Thank you we should get started right away. Has another child been kidnapped yet?" Hotch asked.

"No, the killer has a five day cooling off period between abductions and keeps the child for no more than 48 hours," Lassie said. Gideon nodded.

"Any signs of sexual assault?" asked Elle.

"On all three victims, "Juliet replied. There were looks of disgust on everyone's faces.

"Let's get going then," said Morgan, and Juliet and Lassiter lead everyone into the conference room.

"So, what's the game plan?" Shawn asked, clapping his hands together like it was a huddle at a football game. The BAU team all shared annoyed glances at the "psychic's" unprofessionalism.

"What you don't believe I'm a psychic? I am a psychic," Shawn said. He put his hand to his head in his usual "I'm having a vision" pose.

"How old's your son? About a year?" he asked Hotch. "And you're new to the team, right?" He asked Elle. "And you," Shawn pointed to Gideon, "Just came off a leave of absence or something, right?" The team is worried about you," Shawn said, grinning proudly.

"You could have gotten that anywhere," Morgan said.

"But I didn't. I'm psychic," Shawn said.

"Actually you're hyper observant," Reid said. "Although, I guess I can't prove it. I can tell a few things about you too, from your behavior. I know you like detective O'Hara. You use this "psychic" crap to cover for how smart you are because you are ashamed of it. Likely you had overbearing parents… And at your obvious inability to trust, I would say your parents are divorced," Reid fired back, not missing a beat.

Shawn have a nervous laugh as Chief, Juliet and Gus gaped at him and Lassie smirked. "That's-that's ridiculous," Shawn said

"Is it?" Hotch asked Shawn. "Now, it would serve us well not to be interrupted again."

Shawn opened his mouth to speak, likely an inappropriate eighties reference, but Chief Vick said, " , my office please."

"Yes Chief," Shawn said in a sing-songy voice trying to regain his composure. He got eye rolls from everyone in the office, including Gus, who followed him towards Chief's office.

"He really got you down well," Gus whispered to Shawn, once everyone was out of earshot.

"I know man. These guys are good," Shawn replied. "We've got to up our game."

"You know that's right," Gus replied.


	3. Chapter 2

**Crossover Chapter 2**

 **A/N So this chapter is a lot for the Criminal Minds fans. Next chapter will have a lot more Shawn. Psych fans: UnSub means Unidentified Subject. Like criminal or perp. Read and Review! Thanks!**

"So how can we help?" asked Juliet, back in the conference room.

"Are the parents of the last victim here yet?" JJ asked.

Juliet nodded, "Yeah, their out in the waiting room."

"Could I talk to them?" JJ asked. Juliet nodded again and led JJ out of the conference room towards the parents. Juliet then left to help Lassiter and the team in the conference room.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Anderson?" JJ asked quietly. The couple looked up at her, the pain obvious in their eyes.

"Yes?" Mrs. Anderson answered, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"Do you mind if I asked you some questions about Sara? I know you've been through a lot but it could help us figure out who did this to your daughter," JJ asked, sympathy in her voice.

The couple nodded. "Yes... Yes that's fine."

"Okay, thank you. Was Sara the type to run off with someone she didn't know, or was she wary of strangers?" JJ asked.

"Sara was very careful. She knows-knew, not to talk to strangers. We taught her well," Mr. Anderson said.

"I know. Do you think someone would have been able to lure her with a lost dog ruse or something similar?"

"No. No, I told you she was careful about that!" Mr. Anderson said, his voice starting to raise.

"I know. I'm sorry. Is there anyone you know of who took an inappropriate interest in Sara?" JJ asked, already preparing herself for the angry outburst she was sure would follow.

"No! No of course not! What are these questions for anyway? She's already gone... My baby girl is already gone," he broke down into sobs as did his wife, and JJ just stood there, sympathy written all over her face, waiting for the couple to calm down.

"I know. I'm so sorry. These questions could help us keep this from happening to other parents children," JJ said. She finished the interview and went back into the conference room.

"The parents said she was very careful around strangers. Wouldn't run off with anyone or fall for the lost puppy ruse," JJ said.

"He took her from a crowded park in the middle of the day when she was with her nanny. I don't see how he could have blitz attacked her without anyone noticing," Morgan said.

"Well the nanny said she had looked away for a few seconds when another kid near her fell, and when she looked back, Sara was gone. Someone would have to notice a 7 year old leaving with a strange man and a blitz attack would be even more obvious," Elle said.

"So he was charismatic. He fit in a place with a lot of children. Maybe he lived in the neighborhood?" Reid asked.

"Right, but we have to remember two other kids were abducted from two different parks miles from each other. So the UnSub couldn't be from the neighborhood," Hotch said.

"Well, the UnSub wouldn't take as much risk the first abduction, so it's safe to say the UnSub lives within a 5 mile radius of the first park, right?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm making a map of that area now," Reid said, using his compass to draw a circle around the first park, and triangulating a comfort zone between the three parks. "It's likely the UnSub lives near where the two shaded areas overlap," Reid said.

"So now what?" asked Lassiter, who was standing at the edge of the room with Juliet, listening to the profilers.

"Make a list of all knows sex offenders in the area Reid circled and start sorting through them. It will be a white man in his mid twenties to early thirties. Drives a van or SUV vehicle that can easily conceal a child. Tinted windows," Hotch said.

"On it," Lassie said, and Juliet followed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Crossover Chapter 3**

 **A/N So here comes Shawn to make a psychic revelation. It is so weird to write a crossover fic, let me tell you. Your two favorite fandom a clashing... But damn it's fun! Read and Review! Review please!**

"Mr. Spencer, I will not have you making a fool of our department. Your theatrics will not be tolerated while these agents are here. Now, I am required by my oath to ask you is what Agent Reid said about your 'gift' true? Think carefully because if we find out you have been lying to the department, we will prosecute. I'm sure Lassiter would be happy to do the honors," Chief Vick said to Shawn.

"Of course he's wrong, Chief! They're just skeptics. My gift is exactly as I've said. I'm psychic. See, because I'm psychic I know you believe me. Even Lassie believes me, even if he won't admit it!" Shawn said.

"I don't think Lassie believes you're psychic, Shawn," Gus said, shaking his head. Chief Vick cracked a smile.

"Alright, I need you to go out there and cooperate with those agents, Mr. Spencer. No more theatrics. Agent Jareau is interviewing the victims parents. The rest of the team is in the conference room," Chief said.

"Which one is Jareau?" Shawn asked Gus.

"The blonde one," Gus replied.

"Oh, the hot one," said Shawn.

"What? I think the brunette is more hot then the blonde one," Gus said.

"Are you kidding!" Shawn asked.

"Gentlemen! Knock it off and go find me a lead. We need to catch this guy before he kidnaps any more kids," Chief said.

"Right," Shawn replied, as Lassiter and Juliet came in with a list of names.

"They think the perp might be one of these names," Juliet said.

"How'd they come up with that?" Shawn asked.

"With real detective work, boys. Something you two don't know how to do," Lassiter mocked Shawn.

"They figured out the perp's comfort zone and said to get a list of all the known sex offenders in the area that Dr. Reid shaded on the map," Juliet explained to the Shawn, Gus, and Chief Vick.

"Comfort zone?" Gus asked.

"The area the perp is comfortable abducting in," Juliet explained further.

"Since when is that a thing?" Shawn asked.

"Well usually we're not dealing with serial killers," Chief said. "Okay, O'Hara and Lassiter, go through that list. Spencer, Guster, go to the crime scene and see if you can... 'sense' anything," Chief said.

"Got it Chief!" Shawn said as he and Gus left the office.

They got to the park that Sara Anderson was abducted in ten minutes later, and stood by a tree with their sun glasses on watching the kids.

"So this is where she was abducted?" Gus asked Shawn.

"Yeah," Shawn said, searching the crime scene for clues, although it was difficult to do days later, in a crowded park, from a distance.

"Dude, all the nannies are staring at us," Gus said to Shawn.

"Yeah. We're two weird guys creeping at a park. Of course they're staring at us man," Shawn said absentmindedly. "Wait... That's it Gus! You're a genius! Some random guy wouldn't be able to be creeping around waiting for the perfect time to take a kid or else the nannies and parents would have noticed and called the cops. So who wouldn't they suspect for hanging around?" Shawn asked Gus.

"The ice cream man?" Gus asked.

"Really dude? The ice cream man? You couldn't come up with anything better than that!" Shawn asked.

"What!?" asked Gus. "That's legit. They have a big getaway car that no one would suspect."

"Yeah, but the ice cream man stays in the car. Come on man! Parents and nannies wouldn't suspect another parent," Shawn said.

"Or another nanny," Gus added.

"No, it's a guy. We figured that much already. Guys can't be nannies," said Shawn.

"Guys can too be nannies! It would be sexist to say that being a nanny is only for women," Gus argued.

"Really man? What parent would hire a guy as a nanny?" Shawn asked him.

"Okay, good point," Gus replied. "Wait, do you think the dad is using his kid as bait to lure Sara and the other two girls over to him?" Gus asked.

"Could be," Shawn replied with a frown.

"That's messed up man. Like more messed up then when the principal in Ferris Bueller's Day Off thought the chick was making out with her dad," Gus said.

"Dude, why would you even compare that?!" Shawn asked.

"I needed a reference," Gus said.

"And you couldn't come up with anything better than that?" Shawn asked. Gus shrugged.

"Come on man, we need to go back the station so I can psychically reveal how the killer lured his victims," Shawn said and they got in the blueberry ready to try and solve the case.

-Meanwhile at the SBPD-

"Okay, so we've established Sara wouldn't have went off with a stranger, and according to these reports, none of the other girls would have either. So how did he do it?" Morgan asked aloud.

"And all the parks were in well to do neighborhoods. Parents and nannies would have called the cops if they saw some random guy hanging around. They weren't very big parks," Elle added.

"Well we need to figure out the how for a complete profile," Hotch said.

Gideon, who had been quietly starring at the evidence board and going through the files finally spoke up. "The UnSub would need a way to fit in at the park without causing suspicion. There's only one way to fit in at a playground," Gideon said. "The UnSub had a kid with him."The whole room practically stopped in their tracks.

"He probably used his kid to lure Sara and the other two victims to him," Hotch said.

"The UnSub is a parent?" Elle asked, disgust in her voice. Gideon nodded.

"It makes sense," Morgan said.

"That's horrible," JJ added. Hotch nodded in agreement.

"His kid is probably a girl the same age as the victims. Kids trust other kids," Reid said.

"If the UnSub has a kid, would he really be a registered sex offender?" JJ asked.

Gideon sighed, "Maybe. It's not as likely though," he said.

"I'lol call Garcia, tell her to cross check the sex offenders with single dads with girls Sara's age," Morgan.

"Hey Sugar? You need me?" Garcia asked.

"Heh babygirl. It's not good. I need you to cross check the list of registered sex offenders with single dads in the area with girls Sara's age," Morgan said.

"You think the UnSub is a parent?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Morgan replied.

"Oh my god. I'm going to need a lot of cute kitten pictures after this," Garcia said. "I'll email you when J have something. PG out," she said, hanging up the phone.

"Garcia will email us the list when she has something," Morgan said. The rest of the team nodded.

They didn't have too much longer to think about it when a certain pseudo psychic burst into the room followed by Gus, a concerned looking Juliet and an annoyed Carlton Lassiter.

Shawn put a finger to his head. "I'm seeing kids... Playground... 911... No! Magic head! I need your help!" Shawn put a hand on Gus' head. "No! No 911! No knew noticed anything! I'm seeing Sara! And another kid! And the suspect! No one noticed anything suspicious because the suspect had a kid. He used his kid to lure Sara and the other victims," Shawn said, finally taking his finger from his head.

The BAU team all looked at him with raised eyebrows, none of them used to Shawn's theatrics while having a "vision."

"Nice try, psychic, but we already figured that out," Elle said to him.

"We already have our technical analysts cross checking the list with dads with kids Sara's age," Morgan added.

"What? Come on now that was good!" Shawn said.

"Come on son!" Gus said to him. Both of them had disappointed looks on their faces, as did Juliet. Lassiter, however, was smirking.

"So close Spencer. Now run along and let the adults do their work," Lassiter said, mocking Shawn again.

Lassiter and Juliet turned towards the BAU team. "We've increased patrol around the rest of the parks in the comfort zone, and we have our guys going through that list and getting out all the files," Lassiter said, and Juliet nodded.

"Okay, good. Soon we will have that list narrowed, once Garcia gets back to us," Hotch told Lassiter, who nodded, for once actually cooperating with the FBI. Most likely because they had already humiliated Shawn and Gus twice that day, and anyone who put Shawn in his place was good in his book.

They all heard a knock on the door. Buzz McNabb, a rookie, walked nervously in the room. "Detective Lassiter, Agents," he started. "We just got a call. Another girl was kidnapped."


End file.
